Battle for Beleriand
by K.M.Asano
Summary: I haven't written a LOTR fanfic in like 20 years but LOTR is still a big part of my life so! This story features two OCs and is set in the First Age in Beleriand. I am trying really hard to keep it accurate to dates, locations, events, and people. Known characters feature heavily in the story too. Rated M later on for sex, torture, non-con, ect I hope you enjoy and please review !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ebb and Flow of Life

Tired blue eyes scanned the trees that surrounded them as the clopping of their horse's hoofs echoed in the eerily quiet woods. The young elf tightened her grip on the reigns and urged her steed on, shortening the distance between her and the other rider. The air felt cold and damp in this part of the woods and the shadows seemed longer and darker too. Her white steed gave a small whinny of protest as she prodded him on but quickened its pace, sending the golden strands of her hair blowing back out of the hood of her riding cloak. The young elf was fair, despite the dirt on her face and the brambles and leaves clinging to her cloak and dress. As she came alongside the other rider, she slowed her pace to match her companion's and remained alongside the larger black stallion.

"You alright Eldaline?" the rider asked as he turned and looked at the young elf.

He pushed back the hood of his own riding cloak and looked at her with a look of concern on his face. His icy blue eyes peered out at her from a mess of silver hair that was being tossed by the wind as they rode. His own face was dirty with several day's worths of grime and sweat, another smudge added as he wiped the back of his hand across his face, brushing back the silver locks from his face.

"I… I'm fine father," she said as she scanned the trees again, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the reigns tighter, betraying the fear that was gripping at her heart and mind.

She knew her father could see through her lies, but none would hold it against her for being on edge after what they had just been through. With a shiver, she followed alongside her father, Gilden of the Sindarin elves. She followed him along the path he had chosen for them as they made their way farther and farther from their homeland of Neverlast. Her mind began to lose focus as it drifted into memories as scenes from the previous days all played out in her mind.

_She saw the hordes of orcs that seemed to spring from the trees themselves as they descended upon the village where she and her family lived in the farthest corner of Nevrast. Screams filled the air as the orc battalion ran through the small village. The males had fought valiantly to protect the women and children, but there were too many orcs and not enough warriors in the village. There weren't even that many people who called the area home, so the orcs had obvious just stumbled upon them by accident and decided to attack._

_In no time at all, they had decimated the village, killing most of the women and children and capturing a few survivors. Eldaline had managed to survive only because the orcs had overlooked her hiding spot in the loft of their barn. As the invaders left the ruined village, Eldaline watched in renewed horror as they set fire to the houses, destroying everything. Eldaline escaped the barn at the last minute as it was consumed by fire and frantically began searching the village for her family. Everywhere she looked there was death. Bodies lay everywhere, homes were burning, carts and wagons were turned over and destroyed, and the orcs had stollen or slaughtered most of their animals. Eldaline felt fear grip her heart as she ran on, looking for her family, finding only death and destruction. She had to find where her family was hiding._

_Her father had been out with the other men in the village, trying to fight off the attackers. Eldaline had been with him when the attack happened and he had sent her to the barn in the hope she would escape the orc's eyes. She didn't know where her mother and baby brother were, for they had been on their way to the market when the orcs had attacked. After what felt like an eternity of desperate searching, she saw her father on the other side of the village square. He was on his hands and knees next to a pile of rubble from the collapsed wall of a nearby dwelling. Her heart stopped for a moment as her feet carried her over to him. She stopped, frozen in her tracks as she was what her father was kneeling over- the still lifeless bodies of her mother and baby brother, laying there in the rubble. A cry escaped her lips as she collapsed beside her father, feeling his arms pulling her close as they both wept._

_Her mother lay on her side, her back to the collapsed wall as if she had been trying to protect little Gaeagron from the danger. Eldaline stared at the face of her mother, remembering how just moments ago she was reminding her to stop by the smithy and ask about the new shoes for the horses. Now she lay there, cold and lifeless. Her eyes then drifted to the small bundle in her arms. Little Gaeagron looked like he was sleeping in his mother's arms, still and peaceful. Eldaline felt her breath catch in her throat as her heart seemed to pound out of her chest. Being an elf and somewhat still young in the eyes of her kin, Eldaline had never experienced death before, especially not the death of one of her own. And now she was experiencing more death than she felt was bearable. Great sobs shook her body and all she could do was cling to her father for dear life._

Eldaline shook her head, driving back the memories as a tear slid down her face. It has been three days since the attack. Three days since she had helped her father bury her mother and brother. Three days hard riding, and they were just coming out of the Woods of Nuath. Eldaline looked down and lightly ran her fingers over the small locket that she wore around her neck. It had been her mother's and inside was a small sprig of her baby brother's hair. Gently lifting the locket to her lips, she kissed it and then tucked it back under her tunic as they rode onward.

Their destination was the hidden elven city of Gondolin, the last refuge for elves in the region, to seek shelter there from Lord Turgon. Elves of the Noldor, Sindar, and other houses had long spoken of Gondolin and the sanctuary that he offered. Many had sought shelter in the protected city and some eventually moved on, settling in other areas of Beleriand; others, however, fell in love with the city and the people and chose to remain, calling Gondolin their home. Eldaline had heard of the protected city and the Noldorian elves that dwelt there and of the special protection that the fortified city had. Located deep in the Encircling Mountains, the city was hidden from the eyes of evil and was protected by the blessing of the Valar. It was invisible to evil eyes and even those who were of elf-kin or friends of the elves would find it difficult to find the secret entrance to the city.

They had nowhere else to go, so their path was set for Gondolin; and they still had at least another four days hard ride before they would reach the city. Eldaline took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind and heart as they rode on, barely stopping for fear of what evil forced might still be lingering in the woods.

Ten days after the orc attack, Eldaline and her father stood before the great Lord Turgon of Gondolin. It had taken them a full two days to find the secret passage of the elves that lead into the city. The doorway was concealed in a crag of the mountains and was blessed with elven magic, making it difficult for even one of their own to discover it without a great deal of effort. Upon arrival, they were met with guardsmen who seemed surprised to see two fair-headed elves entering the outer fortifications of the hidden city. Sindar elves were not unheard of in the city and a good many had sought shelter there throughout the centuries. But it was rare in those parts to see fair-headed elves, and those that did make their way to the hidden city usually did not stay long and it had been many years since any golden-haired elves had been seen in the city. Eldaline stood there now before Lord Turgon as her father pleaded their plight to the dark-haired lord and sought permission to dwell in the city for a time.

"Master Gilden, we are grieved to hear of the loss of your wife Ellyth and infant Gaeagron. We welcome you both to Gondolin and you are free to stay for as long as you need. We do not see many of our fairer kin and would enjoy your presence in Gondolin for as long as the Valar deem necessary."

Lord Turgon stood from his seat and walked over, taking Gilden by the hand and giving a kind smile to the young elf standing quietly. Eldaline forced a shy smile as her father spoke with Turgon. She said not a word, for though she was already older than one of the second-born could ever hope to live to, she was still young by the count of her people. Politics and such held no interest to her so she remained silent and the two males continued to converse. Eldaline lifted her gaze from the floor and scanned the room they were in once again. This time her eyes fell on one of the elves who had been standing silently alongside Lord Turgon.

He was tall, standing an impressive height that rivaled the Gondolin ruler himself. Long ink-black hair hung to his waist, standing in stark contrast to his ivory-colored skin. He wore a rich royal blue tunic embroidered with golden threads, brown trousers, and around his waist was strapped a long elven blade. Rich grey eyes stared at her, with a mix of curious wonder and regal aloofness. Whoever this elf was, he was someone of high standing among his people for upon his tunic was pinned the emblem of Gondolin, signifying him as one of the keepers of the city. Eldaline's attention was brought back to the two men talking beside her as she heard her name mentioned.

"Master Gilden, dear Eldaline, it is my honor to introduce you to my son, Malathar," Lord Turgon said as he motioned towards the dark-haired elf.

Eldaline watched in surprise as the tall elf walked over and stood beside his father. Seeing them side by side it was clear they were father and son and shared many of the same features. He gave them a small bow, locking eyes with Eldaline as he slowly stood up again. She stared at him, mesmerized by the light that seemed to shine from his eyes. At this close distance, she could see bright silver flecks in his eyes that seemed to shine like mithril.

"Malathar, I want you to take our guests to their quarters. Show them around and help them with any needs that they may have while they are our guests here."

"It will be my pleasure, Father," he said, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he saw Eldaline still staring at him. She felt her face flush slightly as she realized she had not broken her gaze from his. Turning her head slightly, she forced herself to pull her gaze away from the Noldor prince.

So it was, that in her first day in Gondolin, she met not only Lord Thingol of the House of Finwe, but also one of the few direct descendants of the Noldorian line, Prince Malathar. The following days were hard on Eldaline as she still deeply grieved the loss of her mother and brother. Her father too grieved deeply the loss of his loved ones. But with each passing day, the life and energy of Gondolin and its people began to heal their hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Friendships and More

The following years passed and rather than moving on, Gilden and Eldaline found themselves drawn to the people of Gondolin. And the feeling appeared to be mutual as only a five years after their arrival, Lord Turgon was offering them a place among his most trusted counsel of advisors and delegates. There was a big celebration throughout the city as Gilden and Eldaline both affirmed their desire to make Gondolin their home and to mark the official placement of both among Turgon's advisors. Master Gilden became the chief advisor to Lord Turgon on a bright summer day in the year 355 of the First Age of Beleriand. This gave him close access to Lord Turgon and his forces and also established him as a well-respected member of Gondolin. At the same time, Eldaline was also made an official member of Lord Turgon's delegate counsel and was given authority to speak on behalf of Gondolin and its residents at official meetings and serve on delegations sent by Turgon himself.

The night of the welcoming celebration was filled with bright stars that shone down on the city. Pretty much the entire city had come to the Grand Hall to join in the celebrations. One the small dais at the end of the hall there sat a table where Lord Turgon and Malathar sat, with Gilden and Eldaline seated beside them. The rest of the attendees sat along the long rows of tables that filled the hall. After Turgon made the official announcement the true celebrations began. Music played, people laughed and talked, there was more food than anyone could hope to eat, and all of Tumladen and the surrounding region seemed to join in the celebration as well.

As the night went on, Gilden and Turgon spent much of the time talking and discussing matters of politics and other poring topics. Eldaline gave a soft sign and then turned quickly when she felt a hand rest on hers. She turned to see Malathar, who thankfully she had been seated next to, give her a soft smile. She smiled back shyly. Eldaline didn't know why she always felt so…odd… when she was around Malathar. The prince was always kind to her and had really gone out of his way to help her feel welcomed and to help her adjust to life in Gondolin. It had been a few years now but it all still felt so new and strange to her, and the memories and pain were still all too fresh in her mind and heart. She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and she smiled at Malathar, who then leaned over and whispered something to his father who nodded.

Malathar stood, taking Eldaline's hand and helping her up from her seat. Giving a nod to his father and to Master Gilden, he escorted Eldaline out of the Grand Hall. As they stepped out into the warm summer night air and closed the heavy wooden door behind them, Malathar stopped, still holding Eldaline's' hand. He looked at her for a moment then without a word, lifted her hand to hips and kissed it softly.

"Forgive the abduction dear Eldaline" he said as he gently let go of her hand. "But I sensed you could use someplace more quiet and peaceful tonight."

Eldaline smiled, her cheeks flushing at the kiss. Why was she acting like this? What was it about this handsome elf that made her skin flush, her stomach flutter, and her mind seem to shut down? She stood there for what felt like an eternity, willing herself to answer him, to say something- anything. Finally, she found her voice once again.

"Thank you Malathar" she whispered as she pulled her gaze away from his at last. "I…I have never been on for big parties and groups. Back home in Nevrast, we lived in a small village. We didn't have many celebrations or fests and when we did it felt more like a family gathering. Here… it's just so big… and extravagant… and noisy. The last big celebration I was at was the begetting celebration after Gaeagron was born…"

Eldaline's voice grew quiet and her voice trailed off. Her eye went grey as she became lost in the memories of the last time she had seen her mother and brother alive and then relived that terrible day when they were slain. Malathar watched her silently, knowing well the look of memories that shone in her eyes. After a few minutes, he gently put a hand over hers, drawing her out of her thoughts and visions. She looked up at him, tears shining in her blue eyes. Gently, Malathar reached out and wiped away the silvery tears as the fell.

"I am sorry for the loss and pain you have felt. Many who call Gondolin home have come with broken hearts and painful memories. They have found comfort and peace here in this place. And I am sure you will as well, dear Eldaline."

She smiled at him softly as she wiped her eyes, scolding herself mentally for being so silly and for embarrassing herself in front of Malathar. Turning away slightly she leaned over the railing of the balcony where they stood and looked out over the sprawling city before them. Out past the last of the houses, buildings, and ramparts that surrounded the city walls was a vast open expanse of green grass and gently rolling hills, with occasional trees dotted here and there. All around that were the towering mountains that sheltered Gondolin from the world outside and protected them from the forces of evil. It truly was a beautiful place.

"You know, Eldaline….." Malathar said softly as he leaned on the railing next to her and also looked out over the city he loved so dearly. "If you are not thrilled with the crowded city life, you don't have to stay within the city walls. The entire area is protected by the Echoriath Mountains. The entire area is under the rule and protection of my gather, and myself. If your heart yearns for the quite touch of nature, it is yours. Come, let me show you."

Once again, Malathar took her hand gently in his and lead her through the city, leaving the noise of the celebration behind. After some time, they came to the outermost cobble stone street and stopped. Malathar smiled as he opened a door for Eldaline and lead her into the stables. Eldaline's eyes grew wide as she walked into the large stables and looked around. Dozens of horses were there, each one a beautiful steed indeed. As they walked in one of the stable hands gave a bow and Malathar smiled and signaled it was ok for him leave and join the celebrations. When they were alone again Malathar walked over to one of the steeds and began gently stroking the fine animal's neck. The stallion whinnied happily and nuzzled him, causing Eldaline to smile. Slowly she walked over and laid a hand on the stallion's forehead and smiled.

"You are lucky indeed Malathar to have a horse as great at Huir. No often do the descendants of the great Meares tarry long with a master as they are such special and free-spirited animals."

Malathar stared at Eldaline and watched her gently stroke Huir and then kiss the tip of his nose.

"How… how did you…"

"Know his name and lineage?" She smirked and laughed softly, the first real smile she had worn in quite some time. "It's one of the gifts from the Valar. I can, I guess you would call it, speak to nature. I can hear the voices of the trees and the animals of the woods. I hear their thoughts and they can respond to mine. I've had the gift since I was born they tell me, because as an infant, animals always were attracted to me. Birds would sing me lullabies when I would cry and deer and rabbits would let me play with them when the other children in the village didn't want me around. I'd feel the pain of an injured animal that I'd find in the woods and I can sense the thoughts and feelings of most animals I come into contact with. It is the same with the trees of the woods too. They tell me stories of the woods and the passing of time that they have seen. I've been told it is a very rare gift indeed, pretty much unheard of among the Sindar. So, I guess that is my one claim to fame."

Malathar stood there in stunned silence, suddenly seeing Eldaline as he had not seen her since her arrival to Gondolin. She was smiling, she was happy, and she was alive once again. He smiled as he laid his hand over hers and gently rubbed Huir along with her. They didn't speak for a few minutes until Eldaline turned at looked up at him, seeing the way he was staring at her. She pulled her hand out from under hers and felt her cheeks start to flush again.

"You have a truly amazing gift, Eldaline" he said as he gave Huir one last nuzzle and then turned to grab the saddle that was set nearby. "You are welcome to select a horse for your own. I know you and your father lost your steeds on your escape. Please, choose one of the horses from my stables here. These horses all belong to me, so please, I trust you can find your new steed and find your key to escape the noise of Gondolin whenever you wish."

Eldaline stared at him in surprise and then a smile spread over her face. As Malathar worked on saddling up Huir, Eldaline walked the center aisle of the stable, stopping now and then to pet one of the great steeds. On she walked till she came to the last stall and stopped.

A short time later Eldaline was walking back up the aisle and joined Malathar. With her came a beautiful dapple-grey mare. The horse was beautiful indeed but walked slowly, with its head down. The once shiny grey coat had become dull and dark. Once bright eyes that shone with the energy of a wild spirit were now glassy and dull. Slowly the mare trotted along behind Eldaline. Malathar smiled softly as he saw which horse Eldaline had chosen.

"I figured you might have been drawn to Rillrim. She is a special mare indeed, but her story is a bit tragic."

"I couldn't get her to tell me much other than her name. But I sense a great deal of fear and sadness in her" Eldaline said as she gently stroked the neck of Rillrim.

"Once Rillrim was one of the fastest horses in my stables. She loved to run and lived up to her name of Glistening Torrent, for she ran faster than the wind when she wanted to. However, a while back, she was out with one of our scouting parties and they were ambushed by a rogue orc party. The orcs were destroyed by her rider was lost. Rillrim was safe and not badly injured in the attack but she has never fully recovered. She has had no desire to run and when we put her out of the stables she wanders aimlessly, staying close to the city, and will often walk back into the stables of her own accord. She is a broken creature and I have tried everything I can to help her. If anyone can succeed where I have failed, I have a feeling it will be you, Eldaline."

"You poor thing…" Eldaline said gently as she stroked the grey muzzle. "I promise I will take care of you Rillrim, if you will let me. Shall we give it a try and go for a little ride?"

A soft whinny gave her the answer and Eldaline smiled as she saw Rillrim's ears twitch slightly. Soon they both were saddled and heading out into the open plains that surrounded the city, riding side by side, as Gondolin faded farther behind them.

When they stopped and dismounted after a short ride, Eldaline closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Rather than the smells of the city she was once again surrounded by the fragrance of nature. She watched as Malathar turned Huir loose to graze nearby and she gently stroked Rillrim's nose.

"You can stay here if you wish, but you will be safe Rillrim. Huir will protect you and I will be right here as well."

The dapple mare let out a soft whinny and nuzzled Eldaline before turning and taking a few slow steps down the small hill and over to where Huir was happily grazing on a patch of clover. Eldaline smiled and looked over at Malathar who was also grinning.

"In a matter of an hour you have done more with her than I have been able to do in a year. You dear Eldaline, are truly something special."

"I am just glad to be able to help Rillrim. I think… I think we were supposed to find each other. We both have pasts we are trying to heal and recover from. I think I am supposed to help her… just as you are helping me…"

Eldaline's eyes met Malathar's and for a moment neither of them spoke. Then with a playful grim Malathar dropped down into the thick green grass on the hilltop and motioned for her to join him. Happily, Eldaline sat beside him and together they sat there under the moon and stars and looked out over the open hills and plains before them. Far into the night they sat there, sharing memories, hopes, dreams, and fears as the light of Varda and Tilion shone down on them. It was this night that both realized, each in their own way and at their own moment, that there was something greater and more powerful forming between them. And so it was, sitting there hand in hand on the grassy hill outside Gondolin, Eldaline and Malathar took the first step across the line from friends to possibly something a bit more special and unique.

It was late in the night when they finally stood and called their steeds back to them. On the ride back to the city they spoke and laughed and smiled, neither one aware of the pair of piercing eyes that were watching them from the city as they slowly made their way back through the gates.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Missions and a Calling

**Ok so – finally getting into the good stuff. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**This chapter is a lot longer than the others and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review or comment and let me know what you think!**

Days passed as they often did for those in positions of authority in Gondolin- filled with meetings, assignments, paperwork, and little time to pursue personal pleasures. Eldaline had spent much of the past few days working with her father and others preparing for a trip to meet with one of Gondolin's greatest allies- the elves of Doriath. Lord Turgon was heading up the delegation to make sure everything was going to plan and that all would be ready to depart at the appointed time. Ahead of the delegation's travel, he had sent Malathar with a group of Gondolin forces to scout for orcs and eliminate any threats that there might be to the delegation during their journey.

For over a week they had been out, patrolling the area and eliminating rouge bands of orcs that they came across. And now it was time for them to be due back in the city. The alert had gone out that the prince had been spotted approaching Gondolin. Eldaline's heart was filled with joy when she heard the news and knew that Malathar was safe. Quickly she ran to the balcony that overlooked the main gate to the city, and a short time later, the gates swung open and Malathar and his men came riding in.

A smile spread across her face as she watched them ride in, the great gates swinging closed behind them. The company passed under the archway where she stood and came to a halt near the staircase that lead to Lord Turgon's Grand Hall. Lord Turgon stood at the top of the stairs, watching as the company rode in and came to a halt. Eldaline watched intently as Malathar dismounted and climbed the stairs. He bowed slightly to his father as Turgon gave a proud nod to his son.

"I trust the hunt went well my son?" he asked, his voice low so no one else could hear.

"Yes Father."

"How many did you find?"

"In total we found and destroyed 133 orcs."

Malathar saw the look of surprise and fear that passed over his father's eyes in that moment.

"So many?" he asked and Malathar nodded. "That is unfortunate indeed."

The two stood and talked together for a few moments before Malathar bowed again to his father and descended the stairs. Turgon raised his hand to the crowd that had assembled and gave a slight nod. Slowly the crowd began to disperse, some going back abut their normal daily routines, others taking a moment to congratulate Malathar and his men on their successful hunt. Eldaline descended the stairs from the balcony and made her way towards Malathar a smile on her face when she finally reached him and gave him a warm hug.

"It is so good to have you back" she said as she gave him an extra squeeze before releasing him. "It truly felt like forever that you had been gone."

"I felt the same, Elda" he said flashing her a smile as he used the nickname he had given her. "I was counting down the hours until we returned home."

"You're back now Mal, and that is all that matters" she whispered, using his nickname.

"Eldaline, I am so glad that father chose you to come with us on this mission. It will be good to get out of the city and have some time together" he said with a smile as he reached out and laced his fingers with hers.

"I am glad too, Malathar" she replied with a grin as she leaned over and gave his cheek a quick kiss. "I just wish it was the two of us so we could have some alone time for real" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I miss you" Eldaline whispered.

"I know dear Eldaline, my heart yearns for the same as well. We will have our time. We have some time still before we are to leave."

Eldaline nodded as they shared a quick kiss. Eldaline reluctantly pulled away from him and turned, walking down the cobblestone street, knowing she was heading towards the stables to check on Rillrim. He watched her until she faded out of sight, lost among the sea of people who were now filling the streets of the city. Malathar stood there staring at where she had been standing for a moment, lost in his daydream of thoughts, still relishing the feel of her lips against his skin. That was until a firm voice behind him jarred him back to reality.

"A Noldor Prince should not lose himself to daydreams so readily."

The young elf turned around suddenly and found himself face to face with the stern face of his father. Malathar gave a weak smile and then started to speak but his father lifted his hand, silencing his son. He had seen what had transpired between the two young elves and he was not overly thrilled about the relationship he was seeing beginning to form.

"How many times have I told you son, your focus is to be on your duties and your responsibilities as a Prince of Gondolin. Our people look up to you to lead them and guide them. You should not be wasting time with frivolous things."

"Frivolous, Father? The yearnings of the heart are frivolous now? Are we Noldor to deny the deep calling when it echoes in our hearts and turn a blind eye to love that Eru sends to us? I do not think that mother would have agreed with the words you just said" Malathar said softly.

Turgon's eye grew darker as a hit of sadness crept over his face. Memories began to flood his mind of a time when he was but a young elf himself, lost to the passions of love and happy with the love of his life. His wife Elenwe, lost when Malathar was but an infant…he still missed her greatly. Though many long years had passed and his son was older than any of the secondborn living in the land, the pain was still there and would always be a reminder of the love he had and the love that he lose.

"I'm sorry father" Malathar said, seeing the look of sadness in his father's eyes. "I did not mean to upset you."

Turgon sighed softly as his eyes cleared and he looked at his son. "No, you speak truth Malathar, your mother would have thought me unwise with the words I spoke. As usual, you show wisdom beyond your years. However, my words are still truth. You have a duty to fulfill and a responsibility to our people. Do not let your mind be distracted by the wanderings of the heart, however pure they may seem. There is a time and a place for everything, and not every romance is blessed by Eru. Remember your elder sister Idril. Maeglin's request for her hand was denied because I sensed no love in his heart, only a desire for power and self-gratification. You must always guard your mind and your heart my son. Love is powerful and valued highly among the Noldor but our greatest gift is our wisdom. It is possible for both to exist, I just fear you are not ready, my son."

Malathar looked at his father for a moment and gave a soft sigh and he felt his father's hand grip his shoulder reassuringly. Every time he mentioned Eldaline, or his father felt he was getting too caught up in spending time with her, he would have to suffer through one of these lectures. He knew his father meant well, but he also knew his heart and he knew Eldaline's heart that their love was pure and their motives true. And so, Malathar suffered through the lectures, while his heart yearned to be back with his fair Eldaline. His attention was brought back to his father as he spoke again.

"In time my son, you will understand. And when that time comes, there will be a fair maiden who will be waiting for you."

With a silent nod from his son, Turgon turned and continued on down the pathway towards his chambers, leaving his son standing where he had found him. Malathar pondered the words of his father for a moment and then a smile crept over his face once more as his mind went to Eldaline. Now might not be the day, but when that day did come, when he was able to tell the world how he felt, Eldaline would be the one standing by his side!

…..

After final plans and preparations were made, the small delegation was on their way to Doriath. The delegation's path took them through the Dimbar region along the banks of the Mindeb River. The river bordered the edge of Forest of Neldoreth which is where they were to meet up with the Doriath marchwardens. Because it was protected by the magical blessing of the Valar and guarded by the Girdle of Melian, none could enter the Doriath woods without the blessing of the Valar or the guidance of the marchwardens. So it was that the delegation was to meet with two of the marchwardens- Beleg Strongbow and Mablung Heavy Hand- whom they would be assisting with some work to unite the various villages, cities, and strongholds that dotted the Forests of Doriath and the neighboring regions. Reports of orc sightings and attacks had been growing in numbers and the fell creatures seemed to be growing more brazen and deliberate in their attacks. Lord Turgon wanted to ensure that the alliances that had been formed with Doriath and Gondolin remained strong in the face of these growing threats.

So, the delegation, accompanied by a small battalion of warriors, had traveled a few days south from Gondolin and were now camped along the banks of the Mindeb River. They had made it to their appointed meeting place a day early so they had spent the bulk of the day setting up camp and enjoying a rare day of inactivity for once. When night fell, Malathar took over the watch as the camp fell silent save for the sounds of the night. The Noldor Prince sat against the trunk of a large Mallon tree that grew along the river. At his side in the lush ferns that carpeted the area around the river lay his sword Celevethil, the Silver Blade. Between his legs lay Eldaline her head resting on his chest as they sat together staring up through the branches of the tree to the shimmering stars in the dark sky. Eldaline gave a soft sigh as she shifted and pushed her self up, as if to crawl out of Malathar's lap. A pair of arms wrapped gently around her waist, preventing her from leaving.

"And just where do you think you are going, Elda?" he asked as he pulled her back against him and nuzzled the side of her neck.

"As much as I want nothing more than to spend all night here with you dear Mal, someone is going to see us."

"Let them see us, I care not" he said as he held her firmly and kissed her ear softly, making her giggle and squirm in his arms.

"Aye, but you will care if your father finds out" she said as she broke his hold on her as she kissed him softly. "I do not wish to make things difficult for you my love."

"To spend one more moment with you, I would face the wrath of my father every single day for the rest of eternity."

"Noble of you" Eldaline said with a slight laugh as she stood slowly. "But there is no need for such extreme measures."

Malathar stood and reached out and held Eldaline's hand, fingers entwining together as they stood there, the only sound the flowing of the river and the distant hooting of an owl. They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes and then slowly turned as they went their separate ways. Eldaline made her way back to the camp and settled down for the waking sleep of the elves, her eyes dancing among the stars as she walked in her dreams that night. Malathar watched as she walked away and with a sad smile he turned and leapt into the tree, finding a perch among the high branches as he settled in for his watch. His eyes scanned the area, ears attuned to the rustling of the leaves and eyes watchful for any hint of danger. The night passed as such, quiet and uneventful until the sun was beginning to rise.

It was with the first rays of sun piercing through the trees that Malathar heard a sharp whistle sound, echoing through the trees. To the untrained ear it would likely have been taken for a loud bird call of some kind. However, Malathar knew instantly what it was and he nimbly leapt up, standing on the branch he had been perched on. Turning towards the direction of the whistle he gave a return whistle and then jumped to the ground, his feet barely making a sound as he landed in the soft ferns below. Another whistle sounded, closer this time as Malathar ran into the camp. Eldaline was already awake and looking at him as he entered the campsite. She gave him a quick smile and then turned to greet their guests who were just entering the camp, seeming to appear out of thin air from between the trees. The rest of the delegation was gathering as well as Malathar stepped forward and took the hand of the tall blonde elf and then did the same to the dark-haired elf accompanying him.

"Eithel govannen nin mellon" Malathar said as he shook their hands.

" Cin sui eithel mellon" the fair elf said as he gave a slight bow to Malathar, the other elf also following suite.

"Come now, none of that formality" Malathar said as he waved his hand. "How long have we known each other and counted each other as friends dear Beleg? There is no need for formalities. And the same goes for you Mablung."

The two elves nodded, smiling as Malathar turned, ushering them to the camp.

"You already know everyone on the delegation" Malathar said as he walked over and took Eldaline by the hand and lead her over to the two marchwardens. "Everyone except Eldaline."

"Ah so this is the fair Eldaline we have heard so much about" Beleg said as he gave a slight bow to Eldaline who flushed slightly.

"Malathar has spoken highly of you, my lady" Mablung said as he too bowed slightly to Eldaline. "It is a honor to finally make your acquaintance."

Eldaline felt her cheeks flush even hotter and gave Malathar a playful growl as she saw him smirking at her.

"None of that" she said motioning for them to stop. "It is I that should be bowing to such renowned and legendary elves. For there are few who do not know at least some of the tales of Beleg the Strong Bow and Mablung the Heavy Hand."

The three males laughed and Malathar pulled her close and kissed top of her head as she playfully slapped his chest. Beleg watched and raise an eyebrow in acknowledged surprise and Mablung gave his fellow Noldor kin a wink and a grin. Malathar chuckled as he shooed them off to discuss plans with the rest of the group, he and Eldaline following after.

…..

Some hours later, Beleg, Mablung and the rest of the delegation were gathered around the campfire, looking over the proposed path that they would be taking through the Forests of Doriath. There we many villages, towns, strongholds, and settlements that Lord Turgon wanted to touch base with. Every ally was an invaluable asset in these dark days and if Gondolin was to ever need to call on the aid of Doriath he wanted to be sure that Gondolin had done right by those who called the blessed forests their home. Numerous dots were scattered over the map, making the week's long task that was laid out before them. Some were small villages where the mission was simply to ensure the residents still knew that the might of Gondolin was on their side. Others were larger towns and major cities where the focus was more political in nature to ensure the ties of alliance were still strong and to see to any needs the residents had. And then there were the strongholds and few military settlements scattered in the wooded realm where their task was to secure the promise of aid should Gondolin ever be discovered and fall under attack. It was a long and tedious mission they had been sent on but it was one that was as just as important as any mission they had been assigned to up to that point. After some time, Beleg rolled up the papers and handed them to Mablung as he addressed the delegation.

"We will head out at day break tomorrow and make way to our first destination, the village Calenfield just inside the Girdle of Melian" Beleg said addressing the delegation.

The remaining hours of daylight passed quickly, most of the delegation conversing among themselves and going over their plans and predictions for how their task would turn out. Off a little ways away from the others sat Malathar, Beleg, Mablung, and Eldaline. They talked as the sun began to sink low and the stars began to appear in the night sky. A soft whinny from the horses grazing along the river nearby made Eldaline smile. Pulling Malathar's arms from around her she stood and turned to address the marchwardens.

"I'll be right back. Rimrill is calling for her evening brushing" she said with a smile as he gave a slight bow and then hurried off to the grey mare that came walking over to her mistress and gave a happy whinny.

Malathar watched her silently, not realizing the huge grin that was spreading across his face as she watched Eldaline and Rimrill. It wasn't until he heard the teasing voice of Beleg that he was snapped back to reality.

"Well, Heavy Hand, did you ever thing you would see the day when Malathar, prince of the Noldor, of the house of Finwe would ever fall under the spell of Irmo-Lorien and fall in love?"

"I can scarce believe it" Mablung replied with a cheeky grin. "But I dare say that is exactly what has happened to our dear Malathar."

"Oh hush you two" Malathar grumbled as he gave Beleg a playful punch in the shoulder. "Just because the two of you are too caught up in your marchwarden duties to enjoy the farer sex, doesn't mean we all are so blind."

"Oh trust me, dear Malathar we are by no means blind" Mablung said as he cast a glance over at Eldaline who was brushing down Rimrill, a bright smile on her face. "It does not take one of special sight to see she is one of the fairest to walk in the lands. You are a lucky Noldori indeed."

"Aye that he is" Beleg said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. But then his eyes darkened somewhat and his voice grew serious for a moment. "Yet, I wonder what Lord Turgon thinks of this… budding relationship."

Malathar fell silent for a moment, his face growing serious for a moment as he turned and watched Eldaline for a moment. With a sigh he turned back and looked at the two elves whom he counted as his closest and indeed only true friends.

"Father…does not know the depth to which Eldaline and I feel for each other."

"How has he reacted to what he has assumed thus far?" Beleg pressed.

"He's against it at the moment" Malathar said simply as he gave a sigh, resting his arms on his knees as he held his head. "I cannot deny the feelings I have for her. And I sense in my heart she feels the same as I. There was no pressured intent. It all happened accidently… as if Eru and Irmo themselves had dreamt this up and put it into place. I love Eldaline, and I know she loves me as well. Yet… I do not know how to convince my father, or her father for that matter, that this union is meant to be."

"There are no easy words that I can speak to answer your questions, my friend" Beleg said as he stared into the fire the blazed in front of them. "Love never is an easy path. Though it comes upon us easily and fills us with joy, like all things in life, it too brings its share of struggles and even pain. It is up to each individual to determine if they are willing to make the trade and if the love they feel is worth pursuing. It has been that way for every elf-kin since our awakening."

The three friends sat in silence for a moment, Malathar lost in his thoughts as the light of the fire danced and reflected in his dark grey eyes. Mablung was the first to break the silence as he saw Eldaline approaching the group again.

"Ah Eldlaine" called out to her as she approached. "How fares Rimrill?"

"She is fine, content to spend the night next Huir and the others."

Eldaline smiled as she walked over to Malathar. Taking off her cloak she laid it out on the ground at his feet and sat down between his knees. With a smile he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head gently. Eldaline smiled and closed her eyes contentedly and leaned back against his chest. Malathar gave a soft sigh as he gently ran a hand through her golden hair, his gaze meeting those of Beleg and Mablung, a somewhat sad, knowing look on all their faces.

They sat like that silently under the moonlight until the marchwardens excused themselves to go take watch for the night. Malathar nodded silently as he and Eldaline remained there long into the night, the wakeful dreams filling his mind with visions of his love and the life he wanted to make with the elf maiden who was sleeping so trustingly in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Lullaby of the Heart

Months passed and they had visited dozens of town and villages as well as many strong holds and military sanctuaries. Alliance has been forced and strengthened and the first stage of the mission overall had been deemed a success. It was now time for the other members of the delegation to prepare to return to Gondolin and give their report to Lord Turgon, Mater Gilden, and the rest of the leaders back home. Malathar and Eldaline were to remain in Doriath with the Marchwardens and help protect their lands and further strengthen the bonds of their alliance. More delegates from Gondolin would be sent at a later time to assist and the process would be repeated as many times as needed until their mission was finally completed. There was no way to know fully how long they would be away from their home, as it was year 440 of the First Age and there was much unrest growing throughout the region as a whole and fear of evil was beginning to cloud the minds of many of the elves. But Eldaline and Malathar chose to look for the good in a prolonged time away from Gondolin. They looked at it as an opportunity to be together while also taking care of their duties as representatives of Gondolin and its inhabitants.

Missions such as this easily could take years as keeping peace in those trying times was difficult at best and almost impossible at other times. Malathar's primary objective was to encourage the leaders and residents of Doriath to remember their alliance with Gondolin and to help their allies protect their lands and their people. While she was no warrior, Eldaline had proven to be one of the brightest of the younger elves within the region and as such was seen as a valuable addition to any delegation. While her father would have possibly been the better choice to accompany the delegation, Lord Turgon felt that having a female representative would do good and thus far that had proven to be the case almost everywhere they went. The first part of their mission was a success and now the long-haul phase of the mission was about to get underway.

So now, they stood along the banks of the Bindeb River once again and bid farewell to the delegation as they rode off into the distance, making their way towards Gondolin once again. Once the delegation, accompanied by a few of Beleg's trusted marchwardens, faded into the distance, they began preparing for the approaching night. Malathar turned and faced two marchwardens who stood nearby. Mablung was at the river's edge, filling their water flasks while Beleg was removing the packs from their horses to begin setting up camp for the night. Malathar's eyes then fell on Eldaline who was standing by the river's edge, her hand resting on one of the great willow trees that spread out over the babbling water. Her hair was shining like threads of fine silver in the soft light of the setting sun.

After camp was set up a few hours later and the fire started, Malathar caught Beleg's eye and signaled for the marchwarden to come over and spoke in a quiet tone to the fair-haired elf.

"About how long of a ride is it from here to the outskirts of Nivrim?"

"A three day trip at the longest, most likely a 2 day ride for us" Beleg said, giving the Noldor a quizzical look, though he suspected he knew what Malathar was up to.

"And we have time to make it there before we are due to make our report to Lord Thingol?"

Beleg nodded, the look in his eyes asking the Noldorin prince what he was up to.

Without a word, but recognizing the look, Malathar reached under his riding jacket and pulled out a small satchel from the pocket inside his tunic. Opening it up he dumped the contents into his hand and held itout for Beleg to see. There shining in the early light of the rising moon where two thin glass-like rings, that at first seemed to barely be there until the moon's rays fell on them.

Beleg stared at the rings questioningly, for at first, he wasn't even sure he had seen correctly what was in Malathar's hand. The thin clear bands were nearly invisible against his skin they were so clear and flawless. Then suddenly they shone like the brightest moonlight he had ever seen. His mouth fell open as he realized what he was likely looking at and he stared at Malathar, a shocked look on his face.

"Are those… are those made of what… I think they are made of?"

"Ithildin" Malathar said simple as he tilted his hand slightly, letting the rings move and gimmer in the rising moonlight.

"How.. where…" Beleg stammered, his eye unable to move from the shimmering rings. Finally, he shook his head and pulled his gaze away, looking at Malathar. "How did you get rings made from Ithildin? That is the rarest material in all of the land! It's derived from Mithril and can't even be fully seen in all its brilliance during the day when it has been polished to a glass-like clarity. I didn't even think our craftsmen had fully learned how to work with it since it can only be clearly seen by moon or starlight! Wasn't it only discovered a few hundred years ago? By the Valar, how did you even manage to get some of it?"

"You under estimate the skills of the Noldor. The most skilled craftsmen in all of the land are Noldori so of course we have the craftsmen who can work with the rarest and most difficult of all metals- even Ithildin. We are the ones who fashioned the grand Silmarils after all… and as heir to the line of Finwe and a prince of the Noldor, I have a birthright access to all materials used by our craftsmen. It was my full allowance for the Ithildin due to how rare it still is, but I was able to secure enough to have these two rings fashioned."

"And I'm sure you don't need to tell me who the second ring is for" Beleg said as he glanced over at Eldaline who was sitting by the fire talking to Mablung.

"They're for our betrothal" the dark-haired elf said simply, his eyes avoiding Beleg's as he spoke. "I chose Ithildin because it is a rare and priceless metal that can be bestowed with special properties. And because it is practically invisible to all eyes except those who are allowed to see. It will keep our betrothal a secret for now until some learn to accept what is meant to be…"

"Like your fathers?" Beleg said with a lightly accusatory tone to his voice as he spoke.

"They are leaving us little choice in the matter" Malathar said with a serious tone." I no longer need father's approval to live my life. I am not an elfling any longer, no matter what he may think or say."

"You are still a young one" Beleg said a slight playful gleam in his eyes, knowing that he was in fact much older than the Noldori prince. "You are what 700, 800 years old?"

"I'm 900 thank you very much" Malathar said trying to feign offence at his friend and mentor. "Old enough to officially be considered an adult and to make my own decisions and choices, Strong Bow."

"And Eldaline is still quite young by comparison is she not?"

"She is 500 years old as of a few weeks ago" Malathar said with a slight nod. "She is of age to no longer be considered an elfling herself."

"And you are sure you are ready for this? You know elves don't entre into betrothal lightly. And…" Beleg hesitated a moment but knew it had to be said "and your father is not exactly on board with your relationship. And there is Master Gilden to consider as well. Are you sure you are ready for this and what it might bring? Are you certain Eldaline is ready?"

Malathar was silent for a moment as he watched Eldaline laughing as she listened to Mablung talk about one of his adventures with the marchwardens. Malathar smiled as he watched her and then turned to Beleg and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. My heart has been given to her; I could never find love with another as long as I live. I would rather spend the rest of my life alone with only her memory than to give my heart to another. And I truly believe that Eldaline feels the same way about our love as well."

"And that is why you want to know if we have time to make the side trip. To propose to her in the forests of Nivrim and…." Beleg said before he was interrupted by Mablung who had walked over just then.

"Nivrim? I didn't think Nivrim was on our itinerary…" Mablung's voice trailed off as he looked over Beleg's shoulder at what Malathar was holding. "Dear Eru! Is that what I think it is?"

Beleg and Malathar held a finger up, as Mablung lowered his voice and glanced back at Eldaline who was tending to the horses. Turning his attention back to the rings, he leaned closer as he studied them in wonder, watching the rings glow ebb and flow as clouds passed over the moon.

"You… actually have rings… made of Ithildin? Are they for…" he said as he nodded towards camp and where Eldaline was.

"They are. And I want to give them to her in Nivrim. Eldaline has such a deep and rich love for the woods… and I can think of few places as perfect as those woods."

"So…. Are we heading to Nivrim then?"

"We have 7 days till we are due to meet Lord Thingol for our first report" Beleg said with a slight sigh. "We could make it to the woods in two days if we pushed and from Nivrim to our meeting place along the River Aros would be another two day trip. So, if we push both legs of the journey we could have three full days in Nivrim."

"And you are ok with this Beleg?" Malathar asked as he looked at the marchwarden closely. "I am not going to force you to do something you do not wish to do. But I am asking you as a friend to grant me this one request. Let me affirm my love for Eldaline in a place that is as beautiful as she is."

Beleg looked from the elf he had known since the Noldori was a young elfling, and then to his best friend who had become more like a brother to him. The marchwarden sighed and then smiled as he shook his head and put a hand on Malathar's shoulder.

"My friend, you know I could not stand in the way of your desires. You have chosen a wonderful lady to give your heart to. And I am sure she returns all of your love as well. I would be honored to be a part of your betrothal celebration, no matter how unorthodox it might be."

Malathar broke out into a large smile and pulled Beleg into an embrace, much to the dislike of the marchawarden. Malathar grabbed Mablung in as well with a grin on his face.

"And you too of course Heavy Hand. Your presence is naturally desired."

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Ok, good. Now please let me go" Beleg groaned finally forcing free of the embrace.

Mablung and Malathar laughed at how distressed the fearless Beleg looked because of a hug. Malathar turned and gave a wave as he saw Eldaline walking towards them. He put a hand on Mablung's shoulder and nodded towards her as he turned his back and quickly put the rings back safely in his tunic.

"Looks like you guys are having some fun over here" she said with a smile as Mablung greeted her. "What's going on?"

"We have a week to ourselves before we are due to report to Lord Thingol. So, we thought about taking a little side trip to visit Nivrim for a few days" Mablung said with a grin.

Malathar turned and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Eldaline and pulled her close, kissing her softly. "Would you like to go see Nivrim?"

"I'd love to!" Eldaline said as she kissed him back, her eyes wide with surprise and joy. "I have always dreamt of going to Nivrim and seeing the great oaks. I never dared hope I would ever be able to though!"

"Then that settles it" Beleg said with a knowing grin. "We make for the forests of Nivrim in the morning. Should be a two day ride to the borders of the forest if we follow the Mindeb southward."

Eldaline smiled broadly at the two marchwardens who smiled knowingly, Then, with a nod to Malathar, they turned and gave the couple some privacy as they made their way back to camp and began to get things ready for their early start in the morning.

"Oh Malathar, I'm so excited I don't think I will be able to sleep at all" she said as she walked with him towards the river's edge. "Can't we start off tonight?"

Malathar laughed as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Whether or not we elves need the sleep is not the issue dear Eldaline. It is not safe to be traveling at night. Though the marchwardens are with us and we are still in the Doriath region, we will be just along the protective border of the Girdle of Melina. So, we will be at greater risk of encountering orcs and other evils at night if we are out traveling. We will be at Nivrim soon enough and we will have three full days to spend there as we wish. And I promise, we will do whatever your heart's desire is my love."

Eldaline and Malathar embraced there on the riverbank, the moon shining down upon them. As he held her close, Malathar felt the coolness of the Ithildin rings pressing against his chest, reminding him of what lay ahead.

….

The next two days thankfully passed by without incident and soon the small party was approaching the outer reaches of Nivrim just as the sun was beginning its downward fall over the horizon. Turning their path at last away from the river, they rode into the wooded realm and were immediately met by a thick and dense forest of the largest oaks that any of them had seen. Beams of golden light from the setting sun streaked through the branches, catching the gimmer of every leaf. Nivrim was known throughout the land for its massive silver and gold oaks and the towering green oaks that grew larger than any others in all of Bleriand. The four travelers pause, their horses falling silent as well as if also in awe of the place they were entering. After riding silently for a few moments, they came to a small clearing, just large enough for them to make camp for the night.

Eldaline quickly dismounted and giving Rimrill a gentle pat, she stood and stared in awe at the canopy of trees that surrounded them. Beleg started laying out their packs and getting camp set up as Malathar started gathering up some dead wood for the fire, for a in a place as old and magical as Nivrim, none dared take axe or blade to any of the living trees. Mablung joined Malathar and when they were far enough away not to be overheard, he leaned closer, his voice a quiet whisper.

"So when are you going to do it?"

"If Dear Elebreth, Lady of the Stars, permits a clear night, then I plan on asking her this very night….for I do not know if my heart can stand to wait another day."

Mablung gave a soft chuckle as he put a hand on Malathar's shoulder. He couldn't say he personally understood what it was like as he had long ago accepted that a wife and family were not part of his destiny. However, he did know many an elf who had found someone to give their heart too and knew well of their struggle between fear and desire and the power that the pull of the heart could have.

"If Eru wills it, I am sure Her Ladyship will be thrilled to give you a perfect moon and star lit night, my friend."

Malathar gave a slight smile and nodded as he picked up the final piece of wood as the marchwarden did the same and they headed back to the camp.

With the last of the setting sun they all gathered back around the fire Beleg had made. The soft light of the small fire danced along the trunks and branches of the trees hypnotically. The four friends sat silently for a while, listening to the sounds of the woods at night. Mablung sat with Beleg on a fallen tree trunk, sharpening his blade as Beleg tended to his bow, Belthronding. Malathar sat on the other side of the small clearing, his back resting against a small outcropping of rocks. Between his legs sat Eldaline, her arms wrapped around Malthar's keeping them close around her. They all were lost in their own thoughts as the moon slowly rose in the night sky and the lingering clouds began to drift and fade away. With a soft sigh, Eldaline turned in her lover's arms and kissed him softly on the cheek as she pulled free of his embrace.

"I'm going to go for a walk…" she said as she stood and gave a small stretch. "And don't worry, I won't go too far" she with a laugh.

Malathar stared at her as she walked away, disappearing into the trees that surrounded them. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Beleg's voice, loud and clear in his ears though he was still seated on the other side of the camp. The Noldor prince turned and looked at the marchwarden.

"Go to her" Beleg said as he gave a nod towards where Eldaline had disappeared. "It seems Eru has blessed us with a clear night after all. Go to your love, Prince of Gondolin. We will be here awaiting your return."

Malathar nodded as he stood, his legs feeling unnaturally shaky as he gave a slight nod to his two closest friends and then followed after Eldaline. He made his way through the trees until his fine elven hearing picked up on Eldaline's voice, speaking softly to someone a little way away. He saw her standing under one of the golden oaks her hand lightly running along the ancient bark as she looked up into the golden canopy over her head. Malathar stood watching her talk with the trees as she walked from one to another. Softly clearing his throat, he stepped out from the trees and walked over to her.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything important" he said with a grin.

"Oh, not at all" Eldaline said with a smile as she pulled him close and kissed him softly. "Just listening to the stories the trees have to tell. Some of these oaks are older than I and have seen so much and have many stories to share."

"Well, I hope you do not mind a small interruption" Malathar said as he took Eldaline's hand in his and kissed it. "I'd like to go for a walk with you, now that we are finally here."

With a smile she wrapped her fingers with his and followed as he led her among the trees. A gentle breeze blew through the trees, and the sweet aroma of flowers drifted on the wind. Leaves crunched under their feet as the walked along the wooded path in and out among the trees. A short time later, they stopped in a clump of gold and silver oaks. The couple stood facing each other, hand in hand, the gently breeze swirling around them. How long he stood there staring into those deep blue eyes he didn't know but finally, Malathar pulled his gaze away and looked up into the canopy of silver and gold leaves over their heads.

"Nivrim is more beautiful than I could have imagined…' he said softly. "But it still pales in comparison to the most beautiful and perfect creation Eru ever made."

"Oh Mal.. stop being so silly" she said as she felt her face burn.

"I cannot stop, for it is the truth Elda…. You are everything I dared never even dream of or dared to hope that could be part of my destiny. You are my everything, Elda."

"And you are mine, Mal" she said, eyes shining bright with love and sincerity.

Malathar felt his heart racing in his chest and felt his hand shake as he reached inside his tunic. His fingers wrapped around the satchel and taking a deep breath he pulled it out and opened it. Taking out one ring he slipped the satchel back into his tunic and then faced Eldaline and dropped to one knee. Eldaline stared at him in surprise, her heart leaping in joy.

"My dearest Eldaline, for most of my life I dared not hope that I would ever find love such as those written about in our most beloved tales of old. I had given up hope that my heart would ever feel the leap of joy that I feel every moment I am with you. I never dared hope my prayers to Eru would be heard and answered with as precious a gift as I have been given. For truly, I am the most blessed of the Noldor for my heart has been given to the fairest maiden in all of Beleriand. I know in my heart that I will never find another whom I can care about as much as I care for you. I ask now, here with the oaks of Nivrim standing guard, will you make me the happiest elf in the entire age and accept my ring and my promise to hold you and you alone in my heart, now, and for the rest of my days?"

Eldaline stared at him in shock and surprise, her mind barely registering the words that he was speaking. Her mind was racing and her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest. She felt tears forming in her eyes and slowly slide down her cheeks. At first, she couldn't speak though she wanted to shout at the top of her lungs that yes she would always choose him- but no words would come. As she looked at him kneeling there before her, she managed a whispered 'yes' in response. She saw the broad smile spread across her lover's face as he took her hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger. At that moment the last of the clouds parted and the bright moonlight shone down on them. The thin glass-like ring burst into brilliant shades of silver and white as it shone with all the brilliance of the Two Trees of Valinor. Eldaline let out a gasp as she stared at the ring, realizing what it was made from. For what seemed like an eternity she stared at the ring. Finally, she pulled her gaze to the bright grey eyes staring up at her.

"Oh Malathar, of course, I will" she managed finally as the tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "Nothing would make me happier than to be bound to you, mind, body, and soul. There is none other that I could give my heart to, not now, not at the end of the age, or any age yet to come. My heart and soul are yours and yours alone."

Eldaline held Malathar's hands and gently pulled him to his feet. Silently she held out her other hand and Malathar pulled out the other ring and placed it in her hand. Kneeling down, Eldaline held his hand and slipped the matching ring onto his finger, watching as it sparked to life as the moonlight shown down on them. Gently, Malathar pulled her to her feet and into his arms as they kissed each other long, deep, and passionately, the wind blowing harder around them as the trees seemed to dance in the wind, celebrating the moment along with them. When the kiss ended Malathar beamed down at his love and ran his hand through her hair as she smiled lovingly back.

"Shall we share to good news with Beleg and Mablung?" she asked with a grin as she laced her fingers with his and turned back towards the camp.

Malathar nodded silently and together they walked back. When they entered the clearing once again, Beleg and Mablung had been sitting where they had left them. They looked up as the couple entered the campsite, Beleg standing to his feet and walking towards them. The smiles on their faces said it all and he smiled and took Eldaline's hand and kissed it and then clasped Malathar's arm and gave it a firm shake. Mablung leapt up and ran over, congratulating the couple as well. Malathar turned to Beleg and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Now to make it official. Will you do us the honor of bearing witness my friend? And you too Heavy Hand. None can know of this betrothal at this time but we still want to celebrate it as we should with those we love and trust and count like family."

The two marchwardens nodded and there before the small modest fire in the woods of Nivrim, they stood as Malathar and Eldaline took their places between them and turned to face each other. Hand in hand, rings shining bright, they recited the verses, marking their official betrothal.

Malathar spoke, his silver eyes beaming almost as bright as the rings on their fingers as he spoke. "May there always be a bright evening star  
To shin upon you and light your way to me.  
And if there is a day that darkness falls  
I trust our hearts to hold true for all to see."

Then Eldaline spoke, her hair shining like silver as fine strands danced in the night's breeze.  
"Though at times we walk the lonely road  
We cling to the promise of what can be.  
Darkness may come but it cannot destroy  
The promise we made under the oak trees."

With a cheer from Beleg and Mablung the two kissed, confirming their betrothal commitment and started the first day of the rest of their lives together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Healing Old Wounds

Malathar and Eldaline didn't have much in the way of a romantic time to celebrate their engagement as they were still bound by their duties and the mission that they had been given by Lord Turgon. But it mattered little to them as they were simply glad to enjoy any time that they had together. While their mission was not particularly a hard one it did end up being a long one. By the count of years according to the second born, three years passed as they traveled with the Strongbow and Heavy Hand throughout the region of Doriath. This was but a fleeting time in the minds of elves whose lives spanned for thousands of years, so in a relatively short amount of time, they were preparing for the last phase of the mission before making their way back to Gondolin- they had to meet with Lord Thingol.

The four friends stood outside the guarded gates of Menegroth, Beleg and Mablung approaching the guards who stood on either side of the great iron doors. The heavy doors were made of black iron and carved with intricate details and depictions that spoke of the grandeur of the Lands of Doriath and of the power and authority of the Lord and Queen of Doriath. The two marchwardens approached giving a slight bow to the guards who returned the gesture and welcomed their fellow guardians back home.

"Greetings Strongbow and Heavy Hand, you are well met" one of the guards said with a smile as he took the extended hand of Beleg and grasped it firmly.

"Aye, it is good to see you again, Gamdar" Beleg replied. "And you as well, Trillion" he said nodding to the other guard.

"We are sorry our travels have taken us away for so long" Mablung said. "Though we are thrilled to be back, for however a brief time it may be."

"Of course, you are welcomed back home as always" Gamdar said.

"You and our honored visitors" Trillion said as he turned and motioned towards Eldaline and Malathar who were standing a little way behind the Marchwardens.

"Prince Malathar and Lady Eldaine" Gamdar said with a bow, Trillion following suit.

Malathar held his hand out and gave a nod as Eldaline felt her cheeks flush slightly. She had been on many consult trips and delegations since she had come to call Gondolin her home, yet she still was not used to all of the formalities that came with meeting delegations and notable individuals.

The guards smiled and stepped aside as they pushed open the great doors and led the delegation into the great corridors of Menegroth. The hallway was long and dark, lit by the lights of torches that lined the walls of the passage. Mablung and Beleg entered, followed by Eldaline and Malathar. The Marchwardens lead them down the corridors deeper into Menegroth, and as they went, Eldaline and Malathar came to see why it was also known as the City of a Thousand Caves as it was hewn out into the side of the rocky hillside that towered over the river Esgalduin.

As they walked on, deeper and deeper into the hillside, Eldaline felt herself shiver. She had long heard of the great fortress of Lord Thingol as he was lord of her people, yet she had never understood any elf's desire to live underground. The ground was not the natural home for elves, yet for Lord Thingol and Queen Melina, this network or beautifully carved caverns and chambers was where they chose to call home. It was beautiful in its own way, but it was still no place Eldaline felt she could spend a great deal of time. Staying close to Malathar, she followed as they walked on until the corridor opened up into a grand gallery, with high rocky ceilings and expansive walls. Large columns of intricately carved and polished stone rose up from the group and towered over the party as they continued on their way towards the doors at the far side of the gallery. Two more of the elven Marchwardens stood guard, bowing to Beleg and the others as they approached.

Stepping through the doorway, they found themselves in the throne room of Lord Thingol. Around the room the walls were lined with torches that illuminated the room with golden light. Above them, high in the celling of the cavern a hole was cut to let in light. At this time, it was evening so the light of the full moon shone down into the cavern. Two thrones were set on the dais, the walls and pillars of the room polished to a high shine that glowed in the moon's light. Inlayed on the walls were intricate designs of mithril which made the walls sparkle like stars.

On one of the thrones sat Lord Thingol himself. His long silver hair shone almost as brightly as the mithril on the walls and the silver crown circled his head like a ring of stars. At his side was the blade Aranrúth hung, the legendary sword never far from his side as it was his most prized weapon. He wore a robe of fine purple with silver embroidery and on his finger was a large ring with a shimmering sapphire set in it. The throne next to him was empty as Queen Melina was away tending to other matters elsewhere in Menegroth. The four elves walked up and stood before the Lord of the Sindar, Beleg and Mablung on one side and Malathar and Eldaline on the other. The Marchwardens dropped to one knee before their lord and Eldaline also knelt down before the greatest elf lord her people had ever known. Malathar hesitated for a brief moment, his pride fighting him as he started to kneel as well, the well-known pride of the Noldor coming to the forefront. Slowly he too dropped to one knee before Lord Thingol. The king sat on his throne, observing the four for a moment before raising his hand to signal then to rise.

"Stand Beleg and Mablung, my Marchwardens are always welcome in my halls. And you, Eldaline" he said as he turned and looked at the elf maiden as she slowly stood and looked up and him and then adverted her eyes out of respect. "You are so young and have yet made such a name for yourself among your fellow Sindarian. We have heard of the work you have helped accomplish here in Doriath and myself, and my people, thank you."

Eldaline gave a slightly bow, not knowing what to say to such praise. She tried to find the right words to say but needed have worried, as she was cut off by Lord Thingol as he turned his attention to the dark-haired elf who was still kneeling before him. Eldaline watched a brief light flashed in his eyes as he began to address her lover.

"And you… Malathar, Prince of the Noldor." None in the chamber could mistake the tone of disgust that accentuated the name of the Noldor. "It has been many centuries since one of the Noldor were welcomed beyond the Girdle or Melina to even enter Doriath, let alone step foot here in Menegroth itself. Long has it been since one of those involved in the Kinslaying has been allowed to enter these halls."

Malathar lifted his head to meet the gaze of Lord Thingol, his eyes blazing with the fire of the pride of the Noldor. He was silent a moment and then spoke, his voice calm yet firm and strong.

"It is a honor to meet you at long last Lord Thingol, for your power and wisdom are known by all, even among the Noldor. It has been too long indeed that the walls of fear and resentment have separated our people. My father, Lord Turgon of the Noldor, desired your alliance and expressed his desire to begin rebuilding the ties that once held our people together. Whatever your reason for accepting that invitation and for granting us entry into Doriath for our mission, I thank you. And as the grandson of Finwe, whom I know you loved like a brother, I hope this is the opportunity we have been waiting for to rebuild the ties that once held our people together."

"Spoken like a true Noldori. Proud, brash, yet truthful" Lord Thingol said with a slight smirk as he waved his hand. "Arise Prince Malathar. You have spoken well and though I still harbor a deep distrust of your kin after the roles they have played in the past, you speak truth. Perhaps it is time to put the past to rest and look towards a better and brighter future. Perhaps this is the first action to start that change. Come, let us discuss what you have learned during your time in Doriath and let us discuss how we can begin the move forward."

….

Sometime later, as they sat in one of the great halls discussing the events of the past few years that they had been in Doriath, Eldaline looked around the great table where they were seated. Beleg and Mablung sat on one side of the table with herself and Malathar on the other; at the head of course was Lord Thingol. For the last few days they had been discussing plans and laying the groundwork for what Malathar and Lord Turgon hoped would be a strong new alliance with Doriath and a healing of the bad blood between their people.

On this, their final day in Menegroth the delegation was preparing for the journey back home. Malathar and Eldaline were packing their things when Beleg and Mablung stopped by on their way to the courtyard where they were to assemble. Eldaline was glad to be heading back, not just because she missed her father but because she was growing weary of being underground and away from the sun and trees that she loved so dearly. She also missed Rimrill; even though she knew she and the other horses were being well cared for in the Menegroth stables near the river, she still was worried about being away from Rimrill for too long. As the Marchwardens entered she looked up and gave a smile.

"Are we packed up and ready to be on our way?" Beleg asked,

"Yes!" Eldaline exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. She bit her lip and looked away, trying to hide just how egger she was to be on their way.

"Ah, do not worry dear Eldaline" Mablung said as he walked over and gave her a light hug. "It is normal to feel as you do. The natural home of us elves has never been underground. It is a special elf who can linger long in Menegroth."

"Aye, Heavy Hand speaks the truth" Beleg said with a nod. "Even most of us Marchwardens cannot tarry long in these halls."

Eldaline smiled and nodded silently as she looked over at Malathar who was quietly packing the last of the papers and documents security in his pack.

"Things seemed to have gone well" Beleg ventured as he watched the Noldor for a moment.

"Aye, it went as well as I could have expected" Malathar said as he picked up his pack. "I just hope these last three years have not been spent in vain. I hope a true alliance can be brought about and that our people once again can live in harmony together. I knew here in Doriath things were more isolated and that there was not the mingling of Sindar and Noldor like we have in Gondolin…but I had not realized how bitter the feelings still were for Lord Thingol and many of his people."

"The past can be a hard thing to overcome" Beleg said as he put a hand on the Noldor's shoulder reassuringly. "But there is hope. We are proof of that" he said as he motioned to the others in the room. "We Marchwardens have long been the ones living in both worlds. We see the isolation and strength of Lord Thingol here in his cavern fortress. But we also see the need of the people of Doriath and we have seen first hand the trials and sufferings of those outside our blessed and protected realm."

"Strongbow speaks truth" Mablung said somberly. "It is us who see the growing threats of evil as orcs and man continue to strive for power and dominance. There was a time where we could stay hidden and protected, isolated from the rest of the world. But now the times are changing and the threat of evil continues to grow. There will come a time I fear when the choice to stay isolated may mean the survival of Doriath but at the loss of the rest of our kin. I believe Lord Thingol and Queen Melina are beginning to understand this as well."

"It will take time, but I am sure this is the start of a new alliance and the beginning of a renewed kinship between our people" Eldaline said as she took Malathar's hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze. "I am proud of what you have accomplished, my love" she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Mablung and Beleg chuckled and Malathar shot them mocking glares as he laughed softly. With a nod he grabbed his pack and started on his way towards the courtyard. The others followed him as they were soon passing through one of the great iron doors and found themselves stepping into sunlight once again. Across the small clearing were their horses, ready for their journey home. A little way away the river Esgalduin babbled and flowed as the warm sun shone down into the small courtyard. All around stood towering trees of green, gold, and silver, their leaves rustling in the warm breeze. A set of stone steps lead from the great doors into the courtyard and there in the middle was a small stone platform with stone arches and columns forming four corners. On the platform stood Lord Thingol and beside him, robed in a gown of red was Queen Melina.

The four friends stopped before the stone platform and dropped to one knee before the Lord and Queen of Doriath. Even Malathar did not hesitate to kneel for even the pride of the Noldor would shatter in the presence of one of the Maia. Lord Thingol may have been the tallest of the Children of Iluvatar but Queen Melina was just as tall and her beauty radiated like the rays of the noon-day sun. None of the party were able to look upon her at first, even the Marchwardens who had been in her presence many times before. With a slight smile she raised her hand and as she did the brightness of the sun seemed to dim as did the radiance of her presence.

"Rise fair travelers" she said "You are well met, and we are grateful for your presence here in Doriath. You have offered a great service to us, and to our people. As we bid you farewell, we wish you Eru's protect on your travels and wish to thank you for your commitment to protecting all of our kin throughout the land."

Queen Melina motioned for Beleg and Mablung to step forward. As they did she smiled at them softly, a familiar gleam in her eyes as she spoke to the men who had served her and her husband for most of their lives.

"Strongbow, and Heavy Hand. You both possess the finest weapons in Doriath and you both have the skills of the finest Marchwardens these lands have ever seen. There is not that I can give you that you do not already know or hold. So, I simply give you the blessings of the Maia and of Eru himself, that he continues to guard you and protect you as you continue to serve our people."

The two Marchwardens bowed slightly and then stepped back as Queen Melina turned, her eyes falling to Eldaline. Timidly the young elf stepped forward, her eyes falling to the forest floor under her feet. She had long heard tales of the beauty of Queen Melina, of how her charm and beauty had cast a spell on her and Lord Thingol when they first met that left them frozen in each other's gaze for years, she had heard the stories but had never dreamt she would be standing in the presence of one of the Maia.

"Eldaline, daughter of Gilden of Gondolin. You are young in years but have shown yourself to be wise beyond your days. There is pride and passion yet also compassion and understanding in your eyes. You speak from your heart and your mind, letting both wisdom and emotions guide you. Within the short time you have been here in Doriath you have already made an impression as our dear Mablung speaks highly of your way with our kinfolk and Beleg speaks highly of your skills with a bow and how quickly you have learned under his tutelage these past three years. So, to you I present the Bow Aderthand. Its name means reunion and I trust that this may be the start of a new reunion of our people in time."

Eldaline looked down at the bow that was placed in her hands. Dark mahogany wood with inlays of white birchwood arched back into a fine and beautiful bow. She ran her fingers along its smooth curve in wonder. She muttered a thank you and bowed again as she stepped back and joined the others, her eyes still fixated on the beautiful bow in her hands.

Queen Melina smiled and then turned her attention at last to the dark-haired Noldor who was standing before her. She studied him for a moment as he looked up at her. Her eyes gleamed brightly as she studied the proud Noldor. Malathar bowed his head slightly and Lord Thingol gave a slight nod to his wife who smiled as she addressed the Noldor.

"Malathar, Prince of the Noldor of Gondolin. You have surprised us I must say. You know well the strife that has existed between the Sindar and Noldor since the kinslaying of old. For long we here in Doriath held to the ideal of letting the world outside our borders continue on however it wished. But as word of spreading evil and great suffering continued to reach us, we realized we may have been mistaken. Trust is hard to foster but we have seen what you and yours have done for yourselves as well as for our people. And for that, Prince Malathar, we wish to thank you by presenting to you the sword Celevethil, The Silver River. It was forged by our craftsmen, using the crafting practices that were taught to our people long ago by your Noldor kin. It is our hope that Celevethil will serve as a token of our people's working together once again towards peace."

Malathar's eyes went wide as he held the leather sheath and slowly pulled out the long blade. The intricately fashioned metal shone in the sun as he held it up and looked at it. The silver blade met with a dark metal accented with thin mithril inlays that wound around the hilt and guard. It was one of the most beautiful swords he had seen.

"Thank you, Lord Thingol and Queen Melina. I promise to continue the work we have started back in Gondolin" Malathar said with a slight bow as he stepped back into line with the others.

"Now go, with the blessings of Eru, and may our paths cross again soon" Lord Thingol said as he took his wife's hand. Together they bid the travelers farewell as they mounted up and watched as they rode into the forests, Beleg and Mablung leading the way and Eldaline and Malathar following behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Wisdom and Love Can Co-Exist

The company made their way back towards Gondolin slowly, visiting a few of the towns and villages one last time. Eldaline and Malathar finally were standing outside the gates of Gondolin at last after being away from their home for several years and the two were welcomed back with great joy and celebration. This was especially true of their fathers who were glad for their safe return and for the good reports they had already been receiving about the work they had done in Doriath.

Things were quick to get back to normal at least as far as Lord Turgon and Master Gilden were concerned. For the two young elves, things were anything but normal as the time continued to pass after their arrival. Where everyone saw the same two elves that had left Gondolin years ago, Malathar and Eldaline knew they were anything but the same. They knew that so much had changed during their time in Doriath. Not just their time with Beleg and Mablung, but their time spent with Lord Thingol and Lady Melian had changed them in many ways. And the secret engagement that they concealed from all was another thing that served as a constant reminder that nothing was the same as it had been before they left.

Their time was filled as it had been for many years, meetings, diplomatic counsels, and work in and around the lands of Gondolin. Messages came and went fairly regularly between Lord Turgon and Lord Thingol as the old wounds of the past continued to slowly heal and the alliance that had been started was strengthened. Malathar and Eldaline worked to find whatever time they could to sneak away and have a few moments alone together.

Despite his best attempts, Malathar was still unable to sway his father to be open to his and Eldaline's relationship, and thus they continued to keep the betrothal a secret. With their hearts having been united and their minds linked as one, the time they were forced to spend apart and the times they had to pretend to not catch each other's eyes was torture for the two young elves.

Years passed as it did for the elven kin, and life went on as normal. That was until letters began to come into Gondolin, not from Doriath and Lord Thingol, but from another possible ally. The lands to the East, the region known as Himring was home to another isolated linage of the ancient Noldor- the people who called the Fortress of Maedhros their home. Word has spread over the years of the alliance that was forming between Gondolin and Doriath and the leaders of Himring had contacted Lord Turgon with an offer of peace and alliance. Within a year of that first message from Himring, Lord Turgon and Master Gilden had made plans to send a delegation to the Fortress of Maedhros in Himring. And with mixed emotions, Malathar and Eldaline received the news that they were to head this new delegation and travel to Maedhros to foster a new alliance.

The days passed by quickly with meetings, consults, planning, and plenty of boring political issues, so that the two lovers had barely had time to speak to each other. So it brought a smile to Malathar's face one evening when after a particularly stressful day, as he headed towards his private chambers, he felt a calm and relaxing sensation take over his mind. He heard Eldaline's voice speaking directing to him as he entered his room and shut the door locking is behind him. The power to touch minds was something all elves had, the Noldor being some of the most skilled. Eldaline however had not fully mastered the skill and thus they did not touch in this manner often. Malathar smiled as he leant against the wall, closing is eyes and answered his lover's sweet call.

"Dearest Eldaline, what is it?"

"I have secured us our moment. Our moment to be alone before the harried pace of this world pulls us along once again. Meet me at the stables tomorrow evening when the watchmen take their first shift."

"Eldaline… what are you planning" Malathar replied as a smile spread over his face.

"You will see tomorrow my love. I shall be counting the minutes till I am with you again."

"As will I, my dearest. Gen Milin."

"I love you too…" Eldaline replied.

…

As the following night began, the stars shone in the night sky and the moon cast a silver sheen over everything, Eldaline stood in the stables waiting for Malathar. A smile spread over her face when she saw him approaching, coming up the cobblestone street. She gave him a wave and soon they were sharing a tight embrace. Kissing her softly, Malathar looked into her eyes and then glanced around the stables and smirked.

"So, our special night together is to be spent in the stables?" he asked with a laugh.

"No silly, this is where we start though," she replied with a playful grin and handed him the reigns that she had been holding in her hands. From behind her trotted Malathar's steed, Huir, saddled and ready to go. Malathar raised an eyebrow at the younger elf who just giggled and signaled for him to mount up. "Huir already knows where to go. I told him."

"Oh, so the two of you are plotting now. I am in really big trouble…" Malathar said a playful sigh and a twinkle in his eyes. Soon he was seated upon Huir, his long black hair blowing in the gentle breeze, the open tunic he wore accentuating his rugged form. Holding his hand out for Eldaline he effortlessly pulled her up to be seated behind him. With arms wrapped around his waist, she whispered a command and the steed started off, leaving the stables and heading for the nearby stream.

"You and your tricks again?" He muttered as he lifted one of her hands and kissed it.

"I thought you loved my special skill," she said with a smirk as she placed a soft kiss on the back of his ear.

A moment later, she gave another command to Huir who quickened his pace, soon reaching the wooded area around the stream. As he passed under towering oaks, he slowed his pace until he came to stop at a small clearing near the flowing water. Malathar offered her his hand and helped Eldaline down and then dismounted himself and looked around.

He had been to the stream often, but seldom at night and never just for the sake of taking in its beauty. Everything looked so different, almost magical. Every leaf on the trees and every ripple in the water was ringed by silver moonlight. The soft flow of the stream paired perfectly with the song of a nightingale in the distance. Finally, his eyes fell on a small grouping of willow trees that seemed to form a circle there in the clearing.

"Come," Eldaline said as she took his hand in hers and led him towards the group of trees.

A moment later they were standing in the middle of the willow trees, their long flowing branches circling around them. Malathar stared in awe at the beauty of the woods, something he loathed that he did not do often enough. Eldaline released his hand and took the blanket she had folded over her arm and laid it out on the soft lush grass. Malathar watched her, mesmerized by how the moonlight shone down on her. Taking a seat, she patted the blanket beside her. Malathar was quick to oblige and they sat there together looking up at the stars.

Reaching out a hand and placing it on one of the willows, Eldaline closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. As she slowly breathed out, Malathar looked on in amazement as the branches of the willows bent and shifted, gathering together to create a curtain around the couple that reached from the tips of the trees to the ground. Tiny white flowers formed along the branches as the willows' curtain blocked out the world around them. Opening her eyes Eldaline smiled brightly at her lover.

"You never cease to amaze me dear Eldaline," he said as he brushed a stray strand of hair back and tucked it behind one of her perfectly pointed ears. "How did I ever get to be so lucky as to have my heart captured by one as perfect as you?"

Eldaline blushed and averted her eyes from his for a moment. With a soft smile, she rested her head against his shoulder. "Do you know what makes today so special?" she asked in a whisper, playing with a strand of his dark hair.

"Other than the fact that I am spending it with the most beautiful elf maiden I have ever laid eyes on?" Malathar chuckled as he saw Eldaline's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. "Tonight is extra special…" he continued as he ran his hand gently across her shoulder and down the front of her dress, fingers tracing down and coming to rest in her lap. "because tonight…" his fingers slid over her hand and lightly brushed over the Ithildin ring that Eldaline always wore. He looked at her, his dark grey eyes meeting her gentle blue eyes. "Because tonight marks five years of our secret betrothal."

Eldaline beamed at him and slid her hand down his hand as her finger traced over the matching ring on his finger. The moonlight shone off them, making the rings glow in the night. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then Eldaline rested her hand against Malathar's chest as she leaned over and kissed him softly as she whispered.

"Our secret betrothal. The night we vowed to each other before the Valar that we would commit to each other and be bound to each other."

Malathar smiled lovingly as he ran his fingers along the silver circle on her hand. He remembered that night well, their kiss, their commitment, the night celebrating with Mablung and Beleg, and the joy they both felt. Those feelings were just as strong, if not stronger now than it has been that night five years ago. It hurt not being able to share their betrothal publicly, but he knew his father just did not yet understand. And Eldaline's father was a proud and noble elf and, like all fathers with just one daughter, no one would ever be good enough for his Eldaline. And so it was, that their betrothal was kept secret - at least for the time being.

"You know, Malathar… we are going to have to tell our families eventually…."

Malathar stood to his feet and pulled Eldaline up, holding her close as he ran his fingers through her hair. "When we return from our mission, I will speak to our fathers. On the bright silver moon that shines down upon us this night, I promise you this Eldaline. They will give their blessing to us, I know they will."

Eldaline smiled and lead her head against Malathar's chest and gently pushed the blue tunic back off his shoulders, letting it fall into the grass at his feet. She looked at him as the moonlight shone, giving him a glow that seemed to come from the Great Two Trees themselves. Malathar smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as his fingers began playing with the ties at the back of her green dress. He placed gentle kisses along her neck as he loosened the ties and slowly traced his hands down her exposed back.

"Eldaline.." he whispered, his lips brushing against her sensitive ear. "May I?" he asked as he ran his hands up her back, resting them on her exposed shoulders.

"Of course, Malathar…" she whispered as she leaned over and nuzzled the side of his neck, rolling her shoulders slightly so his hands start to slide down, her dress falling with them. "None can see us or reach us here. We are alone and free to do as we wish."

As the dress fell and gathered at her feet, revealing her naked form to him for the first time, the Noldor felt as if his heart would burst through his chest. She truly was the fairest and most beautiful thing Eru had ever made. And she was right there standing before him. He could gaze upon her beauty. He could touch her. He could smell her. And most wonderful of all, he could give himself to her as well. Taking half a step back away from her and putting his hand at his waist, the black riding trousers he wore soon fell, gathering around his feet. Kicking them to the side he reached out and pulled Eldaline to him, holding her close.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt his warm skin against hers and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Malathar moaned softly, surprised at just how soft and warm she felt against him. Time stood still at that moment for the couple, their warmth and energy flowing through each other. At last, Malathar managed to pull back from her embrace just enough to look into her eyes. He saw the same passion and desire in her eyes that he felt within his own.

"Eldaline…" he whispered, almost afraid a single word would break the spell that has seemed to have come over them both. "Will you… here tonight before Eru Iluvatar …will you bind yourself to me…now and for all eternity?

He waited, barely daring to breathe as he waited for a response. He knew in his heart he loved her more than life itself and he knew she loved him as well. Malathar had spent the last year praying to Eru that he would bless them and forgive them for breaking with the elven customs. He knew the customs of his people- a public announcement of the betrothal, a year betrothal, blessings for the marriage received from the parents, and a public ceremony, the marriage then consummated by the couple joining together for the first time. Few elves had ever broken with customs and fewer still had secretly wed, joining as one without any formal betrothal or ceremony. Malathar knew how generations before had done it but he also knew the Great Eru Iluvatar would bless any union that was of pure heart and intentions. That night standing there before his love, he begged Eru to look on them kindly and understand the position they were in.

"Of course, Malathar" she whispered back softly, nothing but love and admiration shining in her eyes. "We need no pomp and display. Eru sees our hearts and knows our intentions. I gladly give myself to you. I accept you as my soulmate…. and my only love. With the willows and the moon as our witness before the Great Iluvatar…. I Eldaline of the House of Gilden, bind myself to you… for the rest of my days."

"And I Malathar, of the House of Finwe…. bind myself to you this night… now and for all of eternity…in this life and in the next."

Malathar reached out and laid his hand over the ring that hung around Eldaline's neck and she did the same to his. Then without a word and without breaking the gaze they had locked together, Malathar gently pushed Eldaline down onto the blanket. He followed her down and gently pushed her onto her back. Her long blonde hair flowed over the blanket and into the green grass. In the moonlight now it seemed to shine more brightly than ever. His body trembling with excitement and a hint of fear, he leaned over and kissed her as he laid his body against hers, letting his weight press her gently into the grass underneath them.

Eldaline let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt her loves' body press against hers. Her hands ran up his arms to his shoulders where her fingers pressed into firm muscles. Pulling him closer she leaned up and kissed him, a deep, long, passionate kiss that sent shivers of delight through both their bodies. Breaking the kiss, Malathar rocked his hips against hers gently forcing her legs apart as one hand ran down and caressed the soft flesh beneath his hands.

"Eldaline…" he whispered, his voice deep and thick with passion and desire.

"I'm yours Malathar…" she replied her own voice quavering slightly with passion as well.

Malathar moaned, the sound surprising even to him as he slid a hand down Eldaline's back and pulled her to him as he thrust himself against her, finally claiming her as his own. A cry of pleasure broke from Eldaline's lips as her fingers dug into the back of her love as he took her. In that moment of pleasure and euphoria, they were united as one, joined together, a union that no one, save Eru himself, would be able to tear asunder. No fancy celebration, no official marriage customs, but yet they were now one.

Together they moved as one. Malathar's body thrusting harder and deeper against Eldaline's as her own body arched up towards him, welcoming his touch, begging him to not stop. Nails digging into hard taut muscles, her hands ran down his back as she clung to him, pulling him closer as a ragged moan echoed through the willows. Malathar looked down at her, the silver moonlight glistening off his wet body as a cry of his own escaped his lips as his body trembled. Harder, faster, more passionately they went until finally, they both reached the end of their endurance. A great quake ran through the Noldor's body as a deep and primal cry escaped his lips. The young Sindarian's body responded with its own great tremors as a cry of pure passion left her fair lips.

Malathar felt his body give out, his strength gone as he let his weight fall against Eldaline. Rolling to the slide slightly so as not to suffocate her under his weight he pulled back collapsing on his back next to her. For a moment they both lay there, bodies wet with sweat, panting heavily, fingers entwining around each other's both staring up through the willow branches that surrounded them and up to the silver moon. Neither spoke a word for no words were needed. Malathar slipped an arm around Eldaline and pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. They laid like that until sleep took them. Their first night as one was spent under the stars and moon, the willows keeping silent watch and witness, protecting the lovers, until the first hints of light started to peek above the horizon.

…

Malathar's blissful dreams were interrupted as he heard a gentle voice calling his name. Sleepily he opened his eyes and looked up into the smiling face of his wife. His wife. He liked that. With a yawn and a big stretch, he reached up and pulled Eldaline close to him and gave her a deep long kiss. She returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair before gently pulling away.

"Dawn is breaking," she said simply, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "We must be getting back." There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she looked down at her husband.

"Just another 15 minutes" he muttered as he pulled her back down beside him and wrapped his arms around her, not letting her go.

"Malathar! Let go!" Eldaline cried with a laugh as she struggled to get free.

Surrendering to his hold she laughed and propped her arm up on his chest and looked at him.

"Dearest husband, you will have to go back to your duties eventually."

"Call me that again," Malathar said with a happy sigh.

"Malathar, my dearest husband."

"I love you Eldaline, my precious wife."

The two stared into each other's eyes lost in their depths until the first rays of sun broke through the branches of the willows.

"A new day has dawned. Duty calls us both" Eldaline said with a hint of concern in her voice as she picked up their clothes and slipped her dress on once again. "You are already going to have a hard enough time explaining to your father why you disappeared all night long"

"Father thinks I have been off on patrol all night. I'll just tell him I ended up following a trail that went cold. He's used to me being out all night on patrols. What about your father? He doesn't strike me as the fatherly type that would not know where his daughter was all night."

Malathar pulled on his trousers and stepped behind his wife and tied the back of her dress for her. Eldaline took his tunic from him and wrapped her arms around him as she pulled it over his shoulders.

"I told him I was going on a night study. He wouldn't expect me back till this morning."

"And what exactly is a night study?" Malathar quipped raising an eyebrow.

"A time where I go off and spend a night out in nature. I walk these woods, I converse with the trees, and I sit with the animals of the night."

"So, you get to just go off and spend time alone in the woods? It must be nice. Why can't I have night studies as part of my responsibilities and duties?"

"Because my love you are of rich heritage," Eldaline said as she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "What do you expect when you have the title Noldorian Prince as part of your name?"

Malathar wrinkled his nose and frowned playfully as Eldaline threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww, you are so cute when you pout!"

"Ha-ha" Malathar quipped back sarcastically then sighed. "But you are right. We do have to return. Life does not stop for the hearts of new love."

"Until we are together again….my dearest husband," Eldaline said as she kissed Malathar passionately and then slowly pulled away.

"Until then….my dearest wife" he whispered softly.

Reluctantly he grabbed his pack and turned, walking through the willows as they shifted and pulled back to their normal growing positions. He whistled to Huir who was grazing contentedly nearby. The horse whinnied to his master as Malathar mounted him, giving the steed a gentle pat on the neck. With one last smile to his wife, he turned Huir and headed off towards the gates of Gondolin, smiling as he felt the silver ring and chain bouncing under his tunic.

Eldaline watched as her husband rode off and then turned, folded up the blanket and started back towards the city herself. Her hand went to her chest, a smile spreading across her face as she felt the silver ring that hung here over her heart.


End file.
